


I'm in Love with Somebody Else

by mrv_382



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv_382/pseuds/mrv_382
Summary: I'm here, looking at you. But you in love with somebody else...





	1. Hi Mr. Calumniator

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my English is not enough for writing a story but I don't want to this couple die. Sorry for bad English =_=

"Are you kidding me?"

Anybody belives me but Kim Jaehwan has mental problems.

"Come on don't be like that. You can ask him for help"

"We are not even that close. How can I say him that 'I really like your best friend but he doesn't know me. You don't have a reason but you are going to help me about that and he'll start to love me."

"Stop being dramatic. I know Kang Daniel very well. He's super mega nice boy. If you want to known from Ong Seongwu this is our last chance. If you reject this idea too I'll never support you or help you about your love life"

Sometimes Jaehwan can be very stubborn. In the situations like that you sholud listen him. Because he has his own ways for convince someone to do what he wants

"I'll do what you want. Just shut up. "

I'll be regretful for my desicion soon. I'm sure about that. But I haven't got any choice in front of Kim Jaehwan

"I knew that you'll accept to talk him. So I told him that you want to meet him in cafeteria for todays lunch.You don't need to thankful for what I did. I know, I'm the greatest best friend ever"

"You what!?"

*****

I started to look for Daniel in cafeteria. In this crowded, its very hard but still, I have to find him. Not for my crush, for staying away from angry Jaehwan

I was just walking like jobless man when somebody knocked my shoulder. I turned to my head and met somebodys chest. Okey, I didn't expect that, I accept this

This is the Kang Daniel guy. First of all he is very tall and he has broad shoulders, he has blonde hear and big brown eyes. Unlike his body size, he has childish smile on his face all the time

"Hi. Did I scare you?"

Its good for sure that he is the one who starts this dialog because of my shame. But I don't want to show my scary in front of my crush's best friend

"Hi. Its okey. I didn't scare" 

That was a lie and I think he knows that too because he laughs up his sleeve. I'll pretend like I didn't understand

"I grab two cheeseburger and two coke for us. Let's sit over there"

I can understand why Jaehwan said "super mega nice boy" for Kang Daniel now. He really is. Cheeseburger and coke, this is my favorite menu. Congratulations KD you got my heart now

"Okey"

After we sit he gave me one of the cheeseburgers. And opened the coke with bottle opener for me. It make me feel like a little kid but I didin't say anything because I can't open metal bottle caps and he doesn't need to know this infotmation

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" 

He smiles like a little kid again. That must be his habit. 

"I sholud tell you something but it can sounds very weird to you. No it'll, I think. Actually its not my idea but you know KJH. He can be very..."

"I don't know what are you talking about. But just say it. I'm not a monster or something like that"

Okey Mr. Kang if its what you want...

"Actually I like your best friend Ong Seongwu. Its been a year, I guess. But I couldn't do anything. He doesn't aware of me. You're his best friend and you two are very close. You must know everything about him. I know I look like a loser now but if you say yes I can have a chance for..."

"You want me to help you for make him in love with you?"

"Erm...Yeah, something like that"

He gets it very quick. Actually He must be silly for accept this offer but he ist's looks like one of them 

"I can't help you"

Yeah I knew that. He looks like intellegent person.

"It won't be unreturnd. I'll help you for your music lessons. I can do your homeworks as well. If you want..."

"I won't do this."

I have never seen him like that before; serious, angry and disappointed but I don't know the reason

"I don't want you to kill or kidnap somebody it's just..."

"I said no. Okey? I'm full now. I need to go. Have a good meal"

Then he left the table. And I could just watch him behind. 

If I say "I didn't feel bad" that will be a lie. After Jaehwans compliments about him and Daniels behaviors I really thought that he'll say yes but it won't be that easy. I have to find a different tactic for chance his thought

Even if I lost my last chance I have to eat the cheeseburger because its free. 

Just before my last beat I relized that there isn't any mayonnaise in my burger. I've never said him that I hate mayonnasie. How can Kang Daniel knows that?

*****

I was walking to our dorm and I heard a voice. Thats comes from the children park. I took a glance at park but I couldn't see anything. I followed the voice and found a little girl behind the slide. She was crying alone.

"Erm... Hi"

She looked at me with blank face and teary eyes. Oh my god she is so cute... 

"Who did make cry this beauty? "

She sniffed and smiled cutely. Then I wiped her tears

"You don't need to afraid of me. Let's sit this bench. I'll go to market and buy something. Wait me here okey?"

She noded her had. I smiled her and went the market. I bought ice cream and chocolate for her.   
When I returned she was sitting on the bench. 

"Ice cream for princes. Here you are"

She takes the ice cream and started to eat it

"So... Whats your name?"

"My name is Soo Jin"

"Nice to meet you Soo Jin-ah. My name is Sungwoon" 

I held her hand and shook.

"What are you doing here Soo Jin-ah? Did you lose your family? Why did you cry?"

"I am waiting my Oppa. He always comes on time here but he didn't come today. I am afraid that something happend to him"

I could see fear in her eyes. So I decided to cheer her up.

"I'm sure that he is okey. He must on his way. Until he comes we can play at park. Do you like playing tag?" 

She stood up and started to run

"You'll be it. Catch me if you can!"

Hey little girl, you don't know my ambitious side yet. I never lost in games. I should show you how to play. Let's go!

*****

We sat again after play several games. I think I'm getting older or she has got super powers. How can a little girl has that much energy?

Suddenly she hugged me. 

"Sungwoon Oppa, thank you."

"Come on. I didn't do anything. You don't have to say thank you. I couldn't even catch you in tag" 

I laughed my own humor

"No, I should. I learnt it from my family. I was very scared and sad but you bought me delicious foods and played with me. I'm very very thankful"

I felt warm in her embrace. I wanted stay like that for a little. 

I was alone when I was a little child. I haven't got any sister or brother and my parents were so busy because of their jobs. I grew with my grandparents. It was't bad because I love them so much. But still, they aren't same generation with me and we have different enjoyments.

While I was thinking, suddenly she rise her head and looked my back

"Oppa"

She stood up from bench and started to run.

I turned to my back for look at the little girl's Oppa. When my eyes met with him I couldn't belive my eyes 

"Ha Sungwoon"

"Kang Daniel"


	2. Let's make it,together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Am I the only one who cry while watching Finding Nemo?

"Ha Sungwoon"

"Kang Daniel"

It took my 5 seconds to understand the situation. Kang Daniel is Soo Jin's Oppa?

"Sungwoon Oppa, do you know my Oppa?"

I looked at Soo Jin with blank face. And my eyes turnt to Daniel. He looked angry

"So you are a person like this. I didn't know that"

He looked at me in disgust. I couldn't understand the reson of his expression

"Pardon?"

"I don't know how did you learn my sister. Now you trying to use her against me for your plan. Nice strategy but it doesn't work on me"

Okey, I changed my mind. This guy isn't "super mega nice boy" at all. He is a calumniator

"What are you talking about? I didn't..."

"I won't listen anything from you. Please shut your mouth up and get out of my sight. Stay away from my sister and me"

My tears started to drop. How can he calumniate me? I was just trying to help her. He didn't even listen my explanation.

"Oppa, Sungwoon Oppa was just..."

I couldn't hear the rest of Soo Jin's words. I turned my back and started to run toward dorm. Thats enough. I have pride too.

I was sure,I'll be regretful about tell him that I like his best friend but I didn't know it will be that early.  
Kim Jaehwan you idiot, just wait. I am going to kill you soon

*****

"Daniel really said like that?"

"You thougt that I'm lying? Don't you see that I'm sad? I cried so hard because of him. Come on, you should cheer me up."

How did I find this silly as my best friend?

"Actually your 'crying standart' isn't that high. Last time you cried while we watching Finding Nemo for our project"

"I cried because of happy end. Okey? Its not same thing with that. He insulted me. Mannerless jerk..."

Its been two days but I'm still angry to Daniel. I didn't see him after that day. Maybe he told all story to Seongwu. Great, my chrush will known me as a crooked. My platonic love finish even its not start yet.

*****

I have to eat my lunch alone today. Because Jaehwan and others went to their clubs meeting. I haven't got any club because of my dalliance so I don't need to waste my time with that formalitys

While I was eating my cheeseburger and coke menu somebody stoped behind my front chair.

"Hey. Can I sit here?"

That voice. You little (Actually he is not little at all) calumniator jerk Kang Daniel. Do you come here for tell me that Seongwu really find my story funny? 

I didn't even look at him. After 3 second he sat to my front 

"I'll help you for falling him in love with you"

I looked at him with shock.  
Didn't he angry at me? What did chance his mind? He was looking very sure when he said that he won't help me. Is it mean that he didn't say anything to Seongwu?

"I heard everything from Soo Jin. I'm sorry for that day. I didn't even listen you. Also I'm very thankful, you took care with Soo Jin when I wasn't there. Maybe you can forgive me if I help you about Seongwu" 

Erm... Is it really happening?

"And about Soo Jin, she really wants to meet you again. She said that she wants to strawberry ice cream next time"

I want to play with her again too but first I sholud say something to her Oppa

"First of all I'm calling you calumniator for two days and I think I'm right. Please don't take offense. Actually I want to meet with Soo Jin too. We couldn't even say goodby to each other because of somebody."

I smiled again after two days. It feels good.

"And I can't say no to your offer. But I don't want you do something unreturnd. Let me help your vocal lesson. And we can do our common lessons together. I don't like praise myself but my grades are highest in my department."

We call this win-win right? Students need 3 thing; money,food and past the exam. Nobody can say no this 3 things. I'm not reach so I can't give him money or food. But I'm sure about my intelligence.

"I like that"

Good choice Daniel.

"So where sholud we start? From my apperance?"

"Yeah. Firstly we should go to hairdresser. Than we can buy some clothes. If you aren't busy we can go shopping center today"

"Okey, great. My last lesson finish at 4 PM."

"I'll pick you up after your lesson. Give me your number"

We exchange our numbers and say goodby to each other.

I know that how should I save his number  
Create new contact >> Mr. Calumniator

*****

"He's really waiting you there"

I looked at the direction that Jaehwan point at. He was there, Kang Daniel. He was leaning the colon and playing with his phone. Actually he looks like effigy. I can understand why he's populer

"Okey Jaehwan this is your leaving time. Goodby"

I go through Daniel. I don't want him to wait because he can give up anytime.

"Hi. Did you wait to much?"

"No. I've just came here."

Okey, he doesn't look like give up yet

"Let's go then"

We started walk to bus station. 

"So, how was your day?"

Somebody have to talk first and I think that must be me for this time. 

"It was pretty good. How about yours?"

"Mine to, pretty good. Actually it got better after talk with you. Because I was very angry to you. And I thought you said Seongwu that I like him and talk with you about my feelings."

I turnt my head to him. He was looking at me.

"Thank you, Daniel. For choose to help me"

He smiled like child. It's been too long after see him like this. It makes me feel good somehow.

"I know. It was a good choice. Let's make him in love with you, together"

He smiled again but that was different from his real smile. Is he tired of smiling or Is there another reason?


	3. 3,2,1 GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone who wait for nielwoon fics like me? ;)

We came to shopping center after 20 minutes. Our plan was go to hairdresser first.   
So we went to second floor. We entered in saloon. There wasn't so many people inside.

Somebody walked towards us and greets us with his smile.

"Welcome sir. My name is Jung Ryeok. I'll help you for today. Please sit here."

I gave my stuffs to Daniel and followed the hairdresser.

Daniel started to decribe him his thoughts. He didn't even ask me about it. There isn't any problem except that its not his own hair cause he is talking about MY hair now

"Please dye his hair black and make it puffy"

"Black? We trying to impress him. Isn't it ordinary?"

I'm a little bit impatient, I accept that. But I think I'm absolutely right.

"You'll look cute with black hair and this is what we want. Don't worry, just trust me. He'll like it."

If I had a better option I definitely choose that. But I have no choice right now. So I should trust him.

Okey. I'm going to do what you want Mr. Kang

"Please make it black and puffy like he said"

I'm going to look like a dog. God, I hate being cute.

After finish our doing we started to buy some clothes for my new 'pet dog style'

"Give us this pink sweatshirt's L size, please"

"Hey, I'm not that big. Don't you see it?"

Obviously, he is trying to joking around. Not everyboday has that size of body like you.

"I can see that clearly but you are going to wear loose-fitting clothes from now on. I know, you are hate when somebody call you cute but he likes cute things. Actually everybody likes cute things except you"

In fact I like cute thing too as long as its not about me but I don't want to discuss with him about that. Because it can takes one or maybe two hour.

I'll just buy what he wants. If our plan doesn't work, I'll kill him because of my money loss.

*****

"Wow you look great today"

I don't think that Jaehwan has sense of fashion. So if he says that I'm looking good its indicate that he really means it.

"Thanks. I hope Ong can thinks like that too"

Today, we'll start to our plan so I wear my new pink sweatshirt and jean. I put some make up. And before leaving, I wear my Harry Potter glasses.

Okeyyy I'm ready now. Let's go.

Our last lesson before the lunch was common with dance department. It'll be a good chance to me for talking with Seongwoo. So we made a plan with Daniel.

I entered the class with Jaehwan and looked for Daniel. He was sitting at the back of the lecture theater with Seongwu. I started walk through them and sat next to Daniel

"Goodmorning. How are you Niel-ah~?"

Okey make it casual Sungwoon, make it casual

"I'm fine hyung, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine too"

Okey Daniel, its your turn, start to move.

"Seongwoo hyung, this are Sungwoon hyung and Jaehwan from music department. You know them, right?"

"Sure, we met several times before. We have so many mutual friends. Nice to see you guys. Sungwoon hyung it seems like you've changed your hair. You look great in this hair, its cute."

OMG! Ong is talking with me with his sweet voice now, he is smiling like sunshine, he remembers me clearly and he thinks my hair is cute. Daniel really knows how this things work. I chosed a good love advicer.

"Thank you Seongwoo. It's been a long time since we last met. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine hyung. Just a little bit tired of practicing"

I have so many friends from dance department and Jihoon always complains about how hard the practices are. (He is trying to escape from works with that excuse but fortunately Woojin doesn't let him.)

So... I know that they really work hard.

"It must be really hard for you guys to practice that much."

"It's okey. Since we like dancing its not a big deal for us. Actually last year we..."

Then professor came in class.  
Great,our great plan ends because of our sulky professor.

I looked at Daniel, he's smiling to me with his warm smile. I smiled him back.

That means it went good. So I'm really satisfied with it. And it lookes like its same for Daniel.

Good starts end with good results. Right?


End file.
